Code Lyoko: Reincarnation - Before Kadic
by The-Ghost-writer-Unknown
Summary: Prequel to Code Lyoko : Reincarnation, Dallas with his family and friends cause trouble that will change his life forever
1. Detroit Nights

My Name is Dallas Marshal, I am not a man, I'm more, well a fixed moment anyway, for as long as I can remember me and my friends, Jeremie, Yumi, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich, have been fighting an artificial intelligence known as XANA, a virus that wants to destroy both of our worlds, ours and the Virtual world known as Lyoko, but my life wasn't always like this there was a time when I lived without my healing factor, a different time one with my family…

At an auto shop that was situated close to the trailer park in the centre of Detroit, Back in Time blurted out the radio of the dark brown 1976 Oldsmobile Delta, it was dirty and battered, but apart from this it was mostly intact  
"hey Sol turn off that radio" shouted Liam as he exited the Auto shop office and walked down the stairs, he was wearing a navy jumpsuit with the top section hanging around his waist, underneath he was wearing a light brown shirt, and stuffed in his pocket was a deputy's hat, he exited the building to see a fairly young dark skinned 20 year old with black dreadlock hair, he was wearing a red turtle neck jumper and cargo pants, he stood out of the car "have you no sense of style" said Sol as he turned the dial of the radio turning it down "hey would you shut the fuck up" said a voice, Liam looked over Sols shoulder and the latter turned around to see Dallas step up from the engine of the car, his hair was short and was barley off his head, he had stubble around his mouth it was thin stubble, but still visible, he was wearing a white shirt underneath a dark blue jumper and over that he had his trademark wings, he had headphones around his neck, he was holding a spanner and a dirty rag "man when was the last time you cleaned this car" said Dallas, as he threw the dirty rag at Liam "oi you cheeky bastard" said Liam throwing it back, "I keep telling Jess to clean it" said Sol as he grabbed a bucket "Jess, telling that guy to clean something that's like telling a cat not to shit on the floor" said Liam as he leaned into the car and turning off the radio, "hey leave him be" said Sol, then Dallas looked at his watch "shit when are Bobby and Upcoming arriving, my shifts nearly over" said Dallas, Sol started laughing "man I set you up with a job and you can't wait to finish your shift" said Sol, Dallas smiled and laughed "man you know, that's the whole point of a job" said Dallas, Liam shook his head "I thought you were saving up for that crossbow" he said, Dallas smiled, then another person exited the shop, he had baggy trousers on with a denim jacket and a winter hat "damn Jess the fuck you been" said Sol, as he clap, clap hug snapped Jess, "securing our entrance to the club" said Jess, Sol looked at him and shook his head "man who even said were going tonight" he replied, as Dallas lowered the bonnet of the Delta "man we need a break, besides business isn't exactly quick around here" said Liam, Dallas slid across the bonnet of the car Sol looked at them "was up, fellow trailer park dwellers" said a young black man with a hoddie jumper on with cargo trousers and a navy cap "Bobby, your late" said Sol, then Dallas threw down his gloves "about time my shifts over" he said, then he noticed what Bobby had "where did you get that" he asked, Bobby then pulled out a paintball rifle "here and their" he said, then they looked at Sol, he then threw his keys to Liam "you're driving" he said, Dallas threw his fist in the air "fuckin A" he said, Liam smiled "yeah, but I aint getting drunk, you know I'm starting late tomorrow" said Liam, Dallas smiled and looked down laughing "man just because you're starting that deputy job" he said, then Liam flipped him the bird before they both smiled.

It was after dark, and the group had closed up the shop and where heading out to the club, Liam had changed into some regular clothes which consisted of a blue shirt and jeans, Sol was in the front passenger seat, whilst Liam was driving, and in the back Jess was behind Sol, Bobby sat in the middle and Dallas was behind Liam, they were drinking, but none of them drunk, Liam however was trying to be legal about their affairs, they were rarely illegal, but just borderline legal, so they would still get stopped, and in the car they were in out running police cars, there was no chance, but the main reason they going out was because of Liam's new job, and Dallas decided to choose the perfect song for said occasion, this lead to him and the others singing it

"I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy" sung Jess, he couldn't actually sing but they were having a laugh, "I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy" sung Sol, he was off key but he could actually sing, "All around in my home town, They're trying to track me down, They say they want to bring me in guilty, For the killing of a deputy For the life of a deputy, but I say" sung Dallas being he was the only one in key, then except Liam they started singing "I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy, I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy", then they broke into a giant laughter as Liam turned off the radio, he shook his head "why did you do that" asked Jess and the others didn't know if he genuinely meant it or not, Liam shook his head and said "you fuckin no why" he wasn't overly angry, just not amused by their choice of song, "so where we meeting Upcoming" asked Bobby as he lowered his bottle, Dallas turned his head and looked at him "at the club" he said, Bobby shook his head "well this journeys goanna be boring" he said, before pulling out the paintball gun "hell yeah" said Jess, Sol then motioned for him to pass it to him, Bobby then handed it over Sol, who then smiled and leaned out the window "carful" said Liam trying to stay focused, Sol sat himself on the window whilst aiming over the car, before firing the gun hitting a billboard, the picture was of a business man advertising something, the paint went straight into the backside of him "yeah" shouted the others in the car, "hand it here" said Dallas, then Sol reluctantly passed it to him, Dallas then looked at Bobby "move other" he said, Bobby realised what he was going to do, so he moved into Dallas seat, Dallas then opened the sun roof, and stood out of it "you crazy Bastard" said Jess, then Dallas aimed with the riffle looking at what to hit "the bus" shouted Liam as he slowed down and pulled up behind it "no" said Dallas, then he noticed a black station wagon that was moving in front of the bus "oh shit" said Sol, then Bobby pulled at his leg "get back in the car" he said, Dallas however wouldn't listen "turn off the lights" he said and aimed with the riffle, Liam flicked the switch and the lights went dark, Jess quickly scrambled and turned off the lights within the car, Dallas continued to aim at the black station wagon, he then squeezed the trigger and then fired a red paint pellet hit the station wagon's rear window, "yeah" said the others in the car, Dallas then signalled for Liam to move the car, Dallas then adjusted his aim and fired again this time taking the rear view mirror off the driver's side of the car, then the station wagons break lights appeared, Liam also hit the brakes, Dallas was nearly thrown from the car, but he clasped onto the front of the car, he then climbed over the bonnet and slipped back into the car, and Liam hit the brakes again and took a different route through a few back alleys, then suddenly the car's engine stopped "what are you doing" asked Sol, Liam put his foot down, nothing he turned the key "the car just died" said Liam, then using the last bit of momentum he turned the car, which then rolled into an ally, he applied the hand break, the car stop the group slipped down, then the station wagon passed by, and they were in the clear "you crazy son of a bitch" said Liam as he stopped the car, there was a moment of silence then they broke out into a fit of laughter, "damn brother" said Liam, Dallas the put the riffle away "you were scared" each other guys where claiming at each other, and each of them was returning with "no you were scared" before they carried on laughing, Dallas, Sol and Bobby emerged from the car "we really got to replace this car" said Bobby, as he opened the boot of the car grabbing a tool box, he then placed it on the ground as Dallas opened the lid, then a huge amount of steam emerged "the fan belt" said Dallas and Sol, then Sol waved his arm clearing the steam, Liam and Jess emerged from the car, upon noticing a building "they at it again" said Liam, as he pointed to a construction site of numerous houses, "man leave it" said Sol, then Dallas looked at the engine, he then carefully used a spanner and twisting it on a piece of the engine, there was nothing, then using the spanner, he wacked the engine and it shuddered to life "To the club" he said, then Liam and Sol got into the front of the car, whilst Jess and Bobby got in the back whilst Dallas climbed in through the sun roof, Liam then put his foot down and started driving away, the occupants of the car still laughing.

The Delta entered a parking garage turning left into it, the building was rundown being in such an area of Detroit, the parking garage was opposite the club which was a former shopping centre but had since been partially renovated and converted into the club, the Delta stopped on the top floor, the entrance to the club was atop of the garage, the group exited the car, to see Upcoming a man who was younger than Sol, but older than the others

"yo guys" he said, as he walked over towards the car, "what took you so long" he asked then they heard another car move up the ramp, it was the black station wagon "theirs why" said Liam, as the car parked in a close spot to the entrance, then emerging from the car was a group of 7 people they were all wearing grey leather jackets with grey trousers there was hardly any colour on them except for their shirts, "you mother fucker" said the first one to exit the car, as he started to stormed over towards them, he was ready to punch them, but then he stopped as Bobby held up the paintball gun "you trailer park bitches are goanna be sorry" said the gangster, then he stepped aside as the others walked towards them, Bobby lowered the gun but still held it in his hands, the first thing what they noticed was that the gangsters had been smoking pot "that explains why they smell bad" said Dallas, to Sol "man fuck the suburbs" he replied quietly to the rest of the group "yeah fuck the suburbs" shouted Jess, causing the group to look at him and roll their eyes "fuckin hell Jess" said Dallas, "fuck the suburbs?" said the one gangster who wasn't wearing his jacket rather it was around his waist, before stepping up to and jumping onto a car bonnet he then looked down on them "you trailer park bitches are wackos" he said, as he looked at Sol "just lay off" said Upcoming, "what the fuck you goanna do faggot" said one of the gangsters, the group looked at him "what did you say" asked Upcoming, who was more than ready to step over their "you heard" said the gangster, who was now obviously scared but tried to look tough as smoked his pot, Liam tapped Sol on the shoulder, he turned around "man fuck this lets just go inside" he said, Sol was about to argue, but then Liam tilted his head towards his younger brother, since Dallas was the youngest of the group Liam felt he had some form of responsibility, to look after his half-brother, Sol nodded before signalling for the others to follow him which they started to "man you're making the right call" said Upcoming, then as they started to walked into the club there was a gunshot…


	2. The Flare

The group dropped to the floor, Liam looked at Dallas, sweet was running down his face the group had ducked behind a car, luckily known of them were hit, it was a warning shot  
"Dallas are you okay" asked Liam, Dallas nodded then the suburb dweller stepped towards them he put the gun back in his trousers, "Dallas go to the car" said Sol, as he slid the keys across the ground "But" started Dallas, "Go" said Liam, Dallas grabbed the keys before moving along behind the cars, whilst the suburb dweller stepped forward "get the fuck up" he shouted Sol, Liam, Upcoming, Jess and Bobby stood up, the Dweller looked at them, "where's the little faggot" he shouted, they knew he meant Dallas, but they weren't giving him away "long gone" said Jess, the dweller looked at the others, "go inside, I'll only be a minute" he said, then the other suburb dwellers walked into the club, "I'll ask again, where is the little faggot" he said, none of the group answered "okay then" said the dweller, he then walked over to upcoming, and punched him in the stomach, and whilst he was crotched over, he slammed his head into the bonnet of the car in front of him, the dweller then jumped onto it and pressed his foot down on Upcoming's head, "come any closer and I'll make this work" said the dweller, then he shouted out "you got 3 seconds" then suddenly the dweller screamed with pain, his torso leaned forward and then Dallas appeared on the other side of the car, and using the paintball riffle he knocked the dwellers legs causing him to fall and hit his head into the windshield, this rendered him unconscious instantly, "Liam you got your hand cuffs" said Dallas, Liam then searched his clothing "yeah" he replied then he passed, them to Dallas who then handcuffed the dweller to the car, "phone the police" said Dallas, as he helped upcoming off the car, "you okay" asked Bobby, Upcoming rubbed the side of his face "yeah" he replied, as he spat out some blood "Yeah this is Community Relations Officer Marshal" said Liam, the others looked at him "yeah, it's Geo, he's handcuffed to a 1971 ford Maverick" said Liam, the other's laughed "yeah okay" said Liam, Sol clap, clap hugged snapped Liam "man you're not even on the job and you already made the city nicer" said Sol, Jess raised his arms "trailer park, yeah bitch" he screamed, Dallas pulled his arms down and rubbed his head "calm down" he said, then he looked at his watch "the night is still young" he said, the others looked at him, Upcoming laughed and said "I don't know about you guys, but I need a drink", Liam put his phone away, "I'd rather be here when the cops arrive, might get promoted" said Liam, they then nodded and walked inside.

Having been inside for a few hours, the cops had already taken "geo" away and the group, had decided to not have a lot of alcohol, except upcoming as he needed some after his beating, the group was sitting in a booth, the table was covered with bottles of bear and coke, the ash tray was filled with penny's, something they did to pass the time between the conversations  
"still, I think what we should do is try and make something of ourselves" said Upcoming, Dallas and Jess leant back slightly "what's your Asian ass, on about now" asked Sol, he wasn't being racist, "Korean, you drunk idiot" said Upcoming as he took a sip of his drink "what do you mean though" asked Jess, Upcoming looked at him "what I mean is, we need to get something done, invest earn some cash then do something with it" he said, Dallas sipped his coke "and what the fuck can we do with ourselves" he said, Upcoming smiled at him "I dunno bout the rest of these guys, but I'm investing in getting your music career of the ground" he said, Dallas laughed "what you're not laughing" asked Dallas, Upcoming shook his head "no I'm serious man you could be going somewhere, Mr Detroit right hear" he said, Dallas looked at the others they seemed to be agreeing with him, Dallas leant forward "man, first off…" started Dallas, then he stopped and signalled to move out of the booth "You okay" asked Liam, Dallas looked at him "yeah fine" he replied, as he walked out of the booth "I'll be by the car" he said, Liam looked at him "what's gotten into him" asked Liam as he looked at the others "I've never seen him like that" said Upcoming, then Jess pointed forward "I think I know why" he said, then the others looked forward "oh shit" said Sol, as he instantly recognized Dallas's girlfriend Lucy, a girl who for her age of 15 had rather large breasts, he brown hair with blonde streaks, made her quite visible, and the fact that she was more or less snogging one of the Suburb dwellers, proved why Dallas had walked out "shit, guys I don't know bout you, but I'm goanna go, I'm not leaving him on his own" said Liam, as he stood out of the booth, the others looked at each other "you know I think they were fake anyway" said Sol, as he stood up and joined Liam as they walked out, Jess left next Upcoming quickly grabbed as many of the drinks as he could and followed after them.

Dallas sat on the boot of the delta, his feet resting on bumper; he had his headphones over his ears and a tune was playing into his ears there was no lyrics, he was still working on that  
"you told me yes, you held me high, and I believed when you told that lie" he said, before pulling out a nice and clean brown book, the first page, had a picture of him, Liam and their farther, "hey Dallas we're going" said Liam as he walked over and unlocked the doors "you guys don't have to go I'll wait" said Dallas, as he pulled his headphones of his ears and left them around his neck "No, we're going" said Sol as he got into the car, due to the lack of space, he was forced into the middle of the front, whilst upcoming sat in Sol's former seat, Jess and Bobby stepped into the car, Dallas was the last to get in again he was sitting behind Liam, Jess looked at him "they were probably fake" said Jess, Dallas turned his head and looked at him "that wasn't the fucking point Jess, I loved her man, and not only do I see her cheating on me, but what she fuckin told me before man" said Dallas almost screaming the words out, Liam started the car, "what did she say" asked Upcoming, Dallas looked down, "what did she say man" asked Bobby, then Liam turned the car out of the parking lot "she said, she was pregnant" said Dallas, Liam put his foot down "the fuck, man your 14" shouted Liam at his younger brother, "I didn't do anything, at least if anything happened I was asleep" said Dallas, Liam rolled his eyes "really" he said, as he started the car again, "yes really, she said, that her friends pressured her, by saying 'look at the size of your tit's, I'm surprised you have yet lose your virginity' and knowing that I'd never agree to it, she said she fucked me whilst I was asleep" said Dallas, Sol looked at him "so you think she lied when she say this" he asked, Dallas sniffed he was hurt from the betrayal "she told me a few month ago, and that she knew she was pregnant, but seeing her tonight, I knew she had bull shitted me" said Dallas, the others looked at him, Jess placed his hand on his shoulder, Jess might not have always been their mentally, but he knew his friend needed comforting, Liam looked at the rear view mirror, and looked at Dallas, "I'm sorry" he said, Dallas looked up and nodded, "what the fuck do we do now" said Bobby as he looked at the others, Sol scratched his chin "back to the garage" he suggested.

An hour later, the group was in Sol's house which the garage was built into the bottom floor, Sol's wreck room was a mess to say the least, there were several cd's scattered across the room, they were wither in their cases or just the discs themselves, the room had a fridge, full of all sorts of drinks, the tv was fairly big and the main highlight of the room was a broken pinball machine, Sol was trying to fix it  
"man, do you have anything other than beer in this thing" said Bobby as he grabbed a bottle, "yeah I think there's a cold bottle of water in their somewhere" replied Sol as Bobby sat down in a bean bag, "Dallas if we did get your music career of the ground, what would you do with the money" said Upcoming, Dallas looked at him "after he's paid us back" said Jess, the others laughed "well get cousin Tobey outta prison" said Dallas, Liam spat his drink out "what, Dallas he killed his friend" said Liam, uncertain about that idea, "come on you don't believe that shit do you" said Dallas, Liam looked down then back up and shook his head, "what I would do is stop that fucking extension to the suburbs" said Upcoming, Sol looked at him "what the fuck is your preachy ass on about now" he asked, Upcoming looked at him, "some years ago, I thought we made a deal with the Suburbs, to stop their expansion into are territory as long as we backed off" said Upcoming, Bobby did a quick swig of his drink "yeah but it aint their decision" he said, Upcoming walked over and sat down "well whilst you guys have been working here, I've been doing my research and turns out whilst that group that attacked me are playing gangster, they also have another approach, and that is the legal way" said Upcoming, the others were worried by this news "so we could lose the trailer park" said Jess, as he put down his drink, Dallas stood up and said "in that case I say we send them a message".

Having stopped off at a gas station with some empty barrels and canisters, in the boot of the Delta, they were now loaded with gas and petrol  
"well that was a fucking fortune" said Sol, he looked back at the others, Upcoming, Bobby and Jess where in the back, whilst again Liam was driving, with Dallas and Sol next to him "yeah but it'll get em to back off" said Dallas, "hopefully" he said under his breath "why did I agree to this, I'm an officer of the law in a few hours" said Liam, Sol looked at him "we'll say you were the first one on the scene if it comes to it" said Sol, then Liam stopped the car, Bobby grabbed some bolt cutters and jumped out of the car and cut open a chain link fence gate "go, go, go" he said, the Delta moved forward, then, upcoming and Jess jumped out from the Delta, the others joined them, "hurry" said Liam, as they grabbed some of the petrol each, and took it towards one of the under construction houses, Sol entered first "coast is clear" he said, then the others walked in and started to pour the petrol, "I'll take upstairs" said Dallas, as he grabbed one of the canisters and started to pour it, whilst the others took the rest of the building, Dallas was making sure the building would burn whilst down stairs the group realised something "shit none of us got a lighter" said Sol, the looked at each other "Jess go get the lighter from the car" said Liam, then Jess pulled it out "I already got it" said Jess, then he pressed the button "no" shouted the others then they jumped out of the building Jess, realised and dropped the lighter and ran out of the building, "wait, Dallas" said Liam, "Dallas" shouted Liam, Dallas put down his canister "yeah, yeah I'm coming" said Dallas, then the lighter heated up setting the gas soaked house alight "fuck" shouted Dallas, he quickly rushed back upstairs, he looked around before climbing out onto the porch, he quickly jumped down, unfortunately he landed off, and smacked his head onto the delta's bonnet "oh fuck, Dallas" said Liam, as he rushed over he grabbed his little brother "fuckin hell you okay" he asked, he then looked as the night was now illuminated by the fire, "the roof, the roof is on fire" he said before spitting out some blood, the others joined in with the chant "the roof, the roof is on fire, we don't need no water, let the mother fucker burn, burn mother fucker" Liam and Jess helped Dallas up, they faintly heard sirens "lets bounce" said Upcoming as they returned to the car and drove away.

Liam and Dallas walked back into their trailer home, their dad was sitting at a table, he had a few empty bottles next to him  
"where have you two been" he asked, as he grabbed his third nearly empty bottle, "don't even, I'm too tired for this, I know what you and your group has done, burning down one of their construction sites" said their dad, he then walked over towards a case, he quickly grabbed it and placed it on the table, "listen we can explain, we needed revenge, Dallas's girlfriend" started Liam, but he was cut off "save it, I trust you two had good intentions but that doesn't mean it's goanna end good, that out there is a mother fucking flare" said their dad, as he opened the case, "it might as well be a signal fire, because your group has just openly started a turf war, and that means your goanna need some form of protection" he added as he pulled out a Striker 380 crossbow, "shit, sorry… but you didn't did you" asked Dallas, as he looked at the exact make and design he was after, "when did you get that" added Dallas as he was handed the crossbow, "I take it you know how to work one" said their farther "yeah, but that doesn't answer my question" said Dallas, then his dad handed Liam a berretta, "I got it for your birthday" he said as he sat down "his birthdays not for 4 months" said Liam, as he looked down the sights of the gun, "yeah well I got lucky, you two better be careful, expect trouble at every turn, I don't know what I'd do if I lost either you" said their dad, as he pulled out a holster with a Smith and Wesson model 10 in it, "we'll be safe don't worry" said Dallas, then he and Liam walked to their room at the end of the trailer, Liam opened the window, they could see that most of the construction site was lit up by the blazing inferno, "he's right Dallas" said Liam, Dallas took off his jumper, his purple bruises visible on his thin frame "I know" he said, as he put his shirt on the side leaving his white vest "man you need to hit the gym, say next time I'm on a training course, I'll get you in" said Liam before he layed down on his bed, "man you are so fucked, come later" said Dallas as he layed down on his own bed.

Authors note  
thanks for reading, it's a bit more violent as I felt this prequel needs to be differenced from the main series, hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Down the Road

His Purple Bruises ached as he stood out of his bed, looking to his left expecting to see Liam as he had done for the past several years; Dallas smiled and remembered before standing up, he almost tripped on his crossbow, he picked it up and looked down the sights  
"Damn this thing is heavy" he said, before looking at the wall, he then looked at one of the bolts in the hold, he quickly pulled one out and inspected it, he quickly put it back, before grabbing his jumper and putting it over his head, he looked in the mirror as he pulled up his trousers, "ah shit" he said as he noticed a black eye, it wasn't overly swollen just dark, he smiled and placed his new crossbow over his shoulder, he quickly stepped out of his room to see his dad in the kitchen area of the trailer "morning" he said, as he poured a cup of coffee, Dallas nodded and walked towards the door "hold on a minute" said his dad as he stopped Dallas walking out of the door, "yeah" asked Dallas as he put the crossbow down on the heavily worn sofa, "Liam told me about why you did what you did last night" he said, before taking a sip of his coffee, Dallas was angry he didn't know why Liam would have said "I can explain" he said as he turned around, "I don't approve of what you did, but I can understand why" he said, Dallas half smiled as he picked up his crossbow, he then walked out the trailer, somehow the mood was off, the smell of smoke was fresh in the air, he pulled out his phone no missed calls, but one message he quickly listened to it, "get your Aussie arse to the shop" Sol was definitely pissed about this, Dallas quickly started walking down the road.

Luckily from Dallas's residence, the garage wasn't too far away and was a 10 minute walk so that meant he didn't have to get up early for work, unfortunately this time there was a small problem  
"ah Christ" said Dallas, as he noticed standing not too far from the garage was Lucy, "why haven't you called" she asked as soon as she noticed Dallas, he realised she didn't know that he knew that she was cheating on him, Dallas barged past her, "don't you want to know about our child" she said, Dallas stopped and turned around "I know that's bullshit" said Dallas, as he pointed at her, "what do you mean" she asked trying to play innocent, "oh let's think whilst you had your lippy on his face, I wonder how far his old fella went in" said Dallas before turning around and walking towards the Garage, "he came onto me, I didn't realise you were their otherwise I would have apologized" Said Lucy, Dallas raised his middle finger and thumb as he walked away shouting "Pigs arse" before entering the shop, leaving Lucy angry and pissed off.

"what do you mean, it spread throughout the construction site" asked Dallas as he fell back into a chair with his head in hands, Upcoming shook his head, whilst Jess was trying to understand it himself, "turns out their health and safety wasn't exactly up to standard and there was flammable material all over the place" said Bobby, Jess then looked up "what does that mean" he asked, Dallas turned his head and looked at him "not the full quid are you" he said, Jess didn't understand the term, "long story short, no more construction site" said Sol, then Dallas stood up "public relations aren't doing so well, at least now that we've destroyed one of their settlements" said Upcoming, Jess was starting to understand "yeah well they deserve it" said Jess, Bobby then patted him on the back "why not" he said, "is there a reason she's still outside" said Sol, Dallas stood up and looked out the window "if she doesn't leave soon" he added, then Dallas grabbed his crossbow "no drama" he said, then he walked down the stairs, the others joined Sol at the window, to hear what Dallas had to say, "I've never fired this before, but I need some form of target practice" said Dallas as he walked towards Lucy who was now running away, "5 dollars says he fires" said Sol, upcoming looked at him tempted by the proposition, "no chance" he replied, then Dallas aimed down the sights of his crossbow, but decided not to shoot, he raised his crossbow before holding it above his head with his left hand, he then walked back into the shop.

Upcoming was sitting in the driver's seat of a 71 ford maverick, the owner had come in complaining about his windshield being smashed, and the group decided not to tell the owner about what had happened, but agreed to give him a discount on it anyway, the bonnet of the car was up whilst Dallas was underneath fixing a suspension problem he had taken off his jumper and wings  
"hey Dallas you do know I was serious last night" said Upcoming, Dallas quickly slid out from underneath the car "what are you on about" asked Dallas, as he wiped the grease from his head, "we launch your music career" he said, Dallas stood up, "man I know you've gone mad" said Dallas, before he got back down and underneath the car, "no I'm serious" said Upcoming, Dallas laughed as Upcoming pressed down on the dashboard having replaced it, then they heard the door open and the others walked out, "who called Liam" asked Sol, Dallas quickly moved out from underneath the car "what" he asked, Bobby walked over and said "Liam just called and said he was called over", Jess looked at them shaking his head , "neither me or Dallas, made a phone call" said Upcoming, Sol looked at him raising his eyebrows, then suddenly they heard police sirens and then a police car pulled up, and Liam stepped out his green button up shirt and black trousers, "Okay what's the problem" asked Liam as he looked at the others, "Liam who phoned you" asked Sol, Liam looked towards him "someone phoned and said there was a problem" he replied as he put his gun in his holster, Sol looked from side to side, "Their hasn't been a problem in fact no one has been here except us" said Bobby, Jess then nodded "yeah no one unless it was a prank call" he said before laughing, suddenly Dallas noticed a car noise before turning and seeing a car that would be used by a large family "Oh shit" said Dallas, then he noticed as the car drew closer that it didn't appear to slow down and the doors opened "GET DOWN" shouted Dallas then other turned, they turned to see the many of the suburb dwellers with guns, quickly the group dropped to the ground as the suburb dwellers started to shoot at them, Dallas quickly pushed Liam down, the bullets smashed into the two cars, leaving several bullet holes and causing the cop car bonnet to open and fly up, the van moved on Liam quickly stood up and drew his berretta and started shooting at the van, having emptied his clip he leaned into his car and grabbed the scanner mike, "this is Public relations officer Marshal, we have a shooting in the Trailer park…" suddenly Liam dropped the mike "hello officer Marshal, hello" asked the voice on the other end, all they then heard was "No… No… NOOOOOOOOO".

Authors note  
Thanks for reading, sorry it's rushed and not as long as the others something bad came up.


	4. Blood

Quickly running carrying his brothers body in his arms, Liam was close to breaking down as he looked down at Dallas bleeding through a gunshot wound that has passed into his lung, Sol and Jess quickly ran behind carrying the weapons  
"oh shit, oh shit" shouted Jess, as the quickly turned down the road that led towards their trailer park house, "DAD" shouted Liam, the senior Marshal rushed out of the trailer, "Dallas, Oh Jesus Christ" said their dad, Liam quickly rushed onto the porch, and his dad rolled up his sleeves and grabbed Dallas turning him onto his side, "what happened" he asked, Liam rubbed his hand over his face "he was shot, it was a set up" said Liam who was barely able to get the words out, "everyone out" said their dad, then Liam stepped outside, and sat down on the porch, Sol and Jess ran up and put down the weapons, "is he gonna be okay" asked Jess, then Liam looked up as the others turned around to see, the Oldsmobile pull up and bobby and Upcoming jumped out, "is everyone okay" asked Upcoming as he walked over, during the confusion he hadn't checked if anyone one else was injured, "what are we gonna do those bastards" said Liam, Upcoming signalled for the others to step aside, "what are we going to do" he asked, the others looked at him "i say we hit him hard and fast" said Sol, the others looked as if they were to agree, "Jess you stay here" said Bobby as they walked towards the Delta, then as the vehicle moved off The Senior Marshal exited the trailer, Liam stood up and turned around, "he's lost a lot of blood, and strangely his blood type isn't my type" he said, Liam looked down "Is it the same type as his mothers" asked Liam, his dad shook his head "no, strangely despite the fact your only half brothers, your blood is a match" replied his dad, Liam rolled up his sleeve, and said "get the fuck on with it".

The delta moved down the road, Upcoming was in the driver seat, whilst Bobby and Sol were in the back loading Liam's service revolver and the Garage's shot gun, the tension was high enough to the point even a pin dropping would anger either of them  
"so we're just gonna kill them" asked Upcoming, Sol shook his head, "I don't fucking know" said Sol then they noticed a burning van, Upcoming hit the breaks, "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" said Bobby as he exited the car, to see the Van burning in front of them, "they've covered the tracks" said Sol, Upcoming was slightly relieved he didn't have to kill anyone, but at the same time annoyed that they could avenge Dallas, "what the fuck do we do now" asked Bobby, as he rubbed the back of his head, "we head back" said Sol as he angrily kicked the delta.

Jess sat outside, he was holding the Smith and Wesson, Liam stepped out sweating, Jess stood up and looked towards Liam  
"Hows Dallas" he asked, Liam sat down on a chair, "he's uh lost 2 gallons of blood, but the bullet has been removed, the bullet just missed his lungs and just missed his heart, below it to be precise" said Liam before he almost broke down again, Jess held his head up "it'll be okay" said Jess, then the Delta returned "did you get em" asked Jess, Bobby slammed the door of the car and shouted "THE FUCKERS COVERED THEIR TRACKS", then suddenly the door of the trailer opened "Liam I need your help" said their dad, Liam rushed in to see Dallas's body shacking violently, "he's going into shock" said their dad, then suddenly his body stopped and Liam placed his head to Dallas's chest, and said coldly "his hearts not beating".

Authors note.  
I'm Back, Laptop was broken so i couldn't write any fresh material until now so yeah this was all I could do in the time allotted.


	5. Recovery

Looking Down at the body of his brother, Liam had broken down into tears, there farther was doing a better job of holding it in, Suddenly something Grabbed Liam, Liam thought at first it was a member of the group, he looked up having to tell them the bad news, when he saw Dallas opened eye looking at him  
"Never have I seen you cry" he said, Liam laughed and rubbed his head, "you bastard you had me worried" replied Liam as his tears of shock and pain turned to joy, "you may wanna lay still" said there Dad, Liam looked back at him "he has been shot, and considering I was an army medic, he got lucky" he added, Liam stood up and picked up Dallas "come on, we eat on that table" said Liam as he carried Dallas to their room, "what happened" asked Dallas, Liam placed him down onto the bed, "you died, your heart stopped" he said wiping the tears from his face, "if I had lost you, even if you're my half brother, I dunno what i'd have done" said Liam, Dallas hated the fact that they were only Half Brothers, the way they were, no one could tell until they were told, "get some rest, i'm gonna reassure the others" said Liam as he stood up pulling the covers over Dallas and kissing him on the forehead.

(=======================================================================)

A week had passed, Liam returned to work and had managed to get most of the suburb gang arrested for attempted murder and destruction of property, the rest of the gang had closed shop, despite Dallas's complaints that they should carry on without him as he was probably gonna be resting well into the beginning of the school year, having been told he could move for the first time in a week, Dallas stood up he looked in the mirror, a scar greeted him on his chest, he looked at his hair, his military cut as his Dad would often have him cut had grown out and covered his ears, he looked at his facial hair, he never knew why it grew so fast for him, his upper lip was still stubble, but his lower chin was now fully formed, he looked at it feeling it  
"I would have shaved you, but Didn't wanna cause trouble" said Liam as he walked into the room finishing his shift having been on the day watch, "yeah, how are the others" asked Dallas, Liam sat down on his own bed unbuttoning his shirt, "they're good concerned about you, I like your hair by the way" said Liam as he took off his patrol boots, Dallas brushed his hand through it "seems to work" he said smiling, he grabbed his trousers off of a pile on the floor and put them on, "whoa, where you going" asked Liam as he got into civilian attire, "I need some air" said Dallas as he grabbed a vest and walked onto the porch of the trailer, the sun light something he hadn't seen in a week hurt his eyes but they soon adjusted,  
"was wondering when you'd be up" said Upcoming as he walked onto the porch and sat down next to Dallas, "takes more than a gun shot to keep me down" said Dallas joking around, "the rest of us were lucky not to have been shot, the suburb gang, 6 of them attempted murder, a few more got the association charge and a lot of them got damaging property" said Upcoming, Dallas looked at the outside world, how being shot had changed his perspective, "i'm surprised we haven't been charged for that house" said Dallas, Upcoming smiled and said "they couldn't tell if it was deliberate or was the poor health and safety, we're fine".

(=======================================================================)

The rest of the group arrived in the delta, and were sitting inside the trailer, Dallas's and Liams Dad had left for a day for something he couldn't mention so the group decided to all hang out in the trailer,  
"why wasn't I allowed to hold the gun" asked Jess, as Liam sat down next to Sol, "because you cant tell an arsehole from an elbow" said Bobby, the group broke up into laughter, "well i'm just glad Dallas is okay" said Sol, Liam looked back at him, "i'm starting to think you're starting to think you have a crush on him" said Liam to Sol, the latter looked at the former "would I do that to you" he said as he placed his arm around him and kissed him on the cheek, "you two i'm glad you two didn't do it whilst i was recovering" said Dallas as he opened his beer can, he started to gulp when Jess said "is that why the back seats of the delta were wet and sticky", Dallas, Upcoming and Bobby all spat out there drinks, "thats it we are burning that car" said Bobby, the group erupted into laughter, then they heard a knocking on the door, Dallas stood up, "don't go at it you two, i'm not burning half this trailer" he said laughing as he opened the door, the mood all but died as Lucy stood there, Jess started to hum the theme from Jaws, "what do you want" asked Dallas, as he rubbed the back of his head, "I came to see how my boy friend is" replied Lucy, Dallas laughed and said in what should have been a loud and violent tone but instead was a clam one, "you aint my Girlfriend", Lucy wasn't so easily put off, she grabbed the hem of her her shirt and raised it exposing her breasts, Dallas knew they were big Double D's on a 15 year old, Dallas knew he had been cheated on and even though they were admirable he pushed her away, "you cheated on me and I don't do relationships for sex" he said as he shut the door, "yeah well you have a nice dick, ass hole and the abortion was a success" shouted Lucy, as she walked off, Dallas heard the muffled yell through the door, he knew she was lying and she wanted him back but he was better than that.

(=======================================================================)

Authors note

Thanks for reading, if you have a problem with the fact there is a gay couple, thats right its not banter, you can take it elsewhere, you don't have a right to judge how other people like others


	6. End of the Line

"Alright now the trick is to not hit any cars" said Sol as Dallas pulled the Hand brake on the delta and started to move forward, "If you so much as damage my car" said Sol, Dallas laughed as he moved the car forward, "Relax I play enough GTA" said Dallas as he turned the car of off the drive of the auto shop, "see that just scares me even more" said Sol, deciding that after his near death experience Dallas wanted to know how to drive and go-karting wasn't to his taste, Sol agreed to let him drive his car as a favour to Liam, "Aright hit the indicator" said Sol as the delta drove up to a turning, "I know I've observed you over time" said Dallas, Sol laughed as Dallas turned the corner, "you're lucky that Liam managed to pull some strings and allow this to be legal" said Sol despite his agreement he was scared, "yeah I know" said Dallas then he felt a small bit of pain in his chest, Sol looked at him, "you okay" he asked as Dallas looked down in pain as he felt the centre of his chest, "not really, it fucking hurts" Replied Dallas but he looked up and placed both of his hands back on the wheel "I aint letting it stop me" he said as the Delta started to move again.

(=======================================================================)

Dallas looked at himself, his skinny figure he considered an embarrassment to his military raising, he smiled and chuckled as he walked out of his room, then Upcoming and Jess walked in, his dad had a no doors locked policy to everyone in the group and each of them had a key welcome over at any time, if there was any problem with the family, the group helped deal with it,  
"We heard what happened" said Jess, as he sat down Dallas laughed as followed suit, "Sol said that you froze up with pain" Added Upcoming Dallas laughed as he grabbed a half empty can of cola and began guzzling it "its just gonna take more time to heal is all, nothing too serious" replied Dallas, Upcoming shook his head not entirely convinced "just don't throw away you health because you don't like help" he said, then the door opened and Liam walked in throwing his cap onto the side, "afternoon you lazy bastards" he said as he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer can "how nice, I'm injured and yet still lazy" said Dallas, Liam laughed as he moved towards the sofa and laid down "we're the lazy ones" said Jess, Liam looked towards him and replied "I've been working all bloody morning trying to clear up this mess we've gotten ourselves messed up with", Dallas laughed at him, "I thought they're all tried and are currently sitting in jail" he said, Liam shook his head before sitting up, "yeah but turns out the suburb gang is a lot larger than what the police have on file" he said, before sighing "bigger than what we knew" he added, Dallas looked towards him, knowing that what happened could happen again.

(=======================================================================)

A few days passed Dallas had healed slightly but it was far from enough, but he didn't let it show, everyone was sitting outside the trailer, each had a hand of cards  
"got any fives" Asked Liam, Dallas looked at his hand and shook his head then suddenly they noticed an SUV drive up towards them and a man with several piercing stepped out of the driver seat, he was wearing a suit and the two styles had differentiated, "here's trouble" said Bobby, the group stood up as they walked towards him, "what do you want" said Liam, the man smiled and held out a briefcase "this area, the trailer park is being purchased by me, you have a few weeks to vacate the premises" said the man, Liam wasn't having this, "you have no right, this area is the home of numerous family and friends you cannot purchase this especially when I tell them your numerous criminal backgrounds with the weed business will they let you buy it with dirty money" said Liam borderline yelling at the man, the last part of what Liam said had angered him "This is our turf, we don't go to your turf and tell you to fuck off" said Liam suddenly there was a bang and he fell backwards the man had pulled a gun and started shooting at them, "get down" shouted Sol, Dallas jumped and pull Jess down whilst Upcoming jumped behind the Delta, Bobby quickly jumped into the trailer and rustled around for the smith and Wesson, but he was too late the man fired another bullet shooting Sol through the abdomen causing him to fall over in panic, Liam looked down at his wound and used all his strength and pulled out his berretta and fired a shot, hitting the man in the leg causing him to limp, but he made it to his car and started driving away, Dallas shot up and looked at his brother "NO, NOOOOOOOOOO" he said as he rushed over to him, "upcoming get the car started and help me move him we gotta get them to a hospital" said Dallas as he applied pressure to the wound, Jess rushed over and helped Sol up "I'm fine help me into the car then Get Liam" said Sol as he got into the back seat of the delta, Bobby quickly rushed out "I've phoned the police" he said as he helped pick up Liam and helping Dallas and Jess lay in out into the back seats of the Delta, "Dallas I'll phone your dad" said Bobby as Dallas climbed into the front of the delta, Upcoming quickly got into the drivers seat and turned the key.

(=======================================================================)

It didn't get any easier for me after that Liam and Sol were both hospitalized, Sol was told he couldn't walk again due to his injury and Liam because he fired a single shot from his gun, he was blamed as he hadn't loaded it fully and it was the same kind as the gun mans but before he could testify he was killed to silence him, My dad said it was best that we move, The others agreed to take care of Sol as they planned to leave for New York, I wanted to go with them but my dad said we where leaving for France my birth country, but they got one last thing they smashed his motor cycle, it was the day my world came close to ending.

(=======================================================================)

"Smell this French air" said his dad trying to be optimistic; Dallas looked around as he stepped into the small wooden cabin that he had purchased in the woods, "is this our life now, I thought you said you had a friend who could help us" said Dallas, his dad lit the stove before looking back at him, "it seems he no longer lives in the area" replied his dad then he looked at the single bedroom, "you take the bedroom I'll have the sofa, unfortunately I'm old friends with them" he said Dallas grabbed his bag and moved towards the room, "For fucks sake Liam's dead, and its possible we might not be safe anymore" screamed Dallas as he threw his belongings onto the bed, his dad looked back at him, he couldn't tell him off for speaking the truth "maybe but think Dallas it's a fresh start, it can only get better for you from here" said his Dad, he smiled before grabbing his hunting riffle out of his bag "come on I used to hunt in these woods time to show you come old tricks" he said.

(=======================================================================)

He was right it took a while but he was right eventually, I may have lost a lot since then but I've gained more back I am Dallas Marshal and I will never give up on my friends and Family.


End file.
